Asset monitoring is a field in Internet of Things (IoT) technology which aims to improve inventory monitoring, ascertain the status of goods through deployment, and attempt to reuse various items such as shipping pallets, crates, promotional stands, and the like. Some existing solutions for tracking lack real time capabilities. Furthermore, existing solutions may require an operator to manually download data from the tracking device. Other solutions either have a short battery life or require solar energy for operation. Many of the existing solutions require a cloud-based processing system to ascertain insights from the data received from the tracker.